


Matt Brody is not Soft

by blazingstar29



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Matt, Matt Brody - Freeform, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Scared Matt Brody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Matt jumps up and stands toe to toe with Mitch, when it comes down to it Brody is almost as tall as Mitch so starring him down isn’t too hard.“For the beach. We help little kids and stop people from dying, we protect the beach, the people and the bay. I didn’t sign up for a drug heist, to have a gun out to my fucking head!”ORBrody has issues, Mitch doesn’t listen and shit hits the fan.
Relationships: Matt Brody & Mitch Buchannon (Baywatch 2017)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Matt Brody is not Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Baywatch fic. Cannon personality types have been thrown out the window ahaha. This is unedited be warned.

Matt Brody isn’t soft.  
He didn’t win two gold medals by being soft.  
He didn’t just pretend the “Vomit Comet” race didn’t happen by being soft.  
So yeah, Matt Brody is soft. 

Mitch says otherwise.  
Brody thinks Mitch can get fucked. 

When Brody wakes up in a cold sweat feeling like he’s drowning, and Mitch never saved him. 

He tells himself he’s not going soft.

When the gunshots from the James Bond movies Stephanie watches are a little too loud that he can’t help but shudder. 

He tells himself he’s not going soft.

When his breath hitches in his throat when real estate is discussed and C.J teases him why he hasn’t got his own house yet. 

He tells himself he’s not going soft.

-

It’s dusk and Brody is still standing on the deck of Tower 2. The waves have lost their harshness of the day and have become a soft sound to make up the background noise for Brody. A purplish hue rested on the water, the calm grounded Brody. However, the skin on Brody’s arms still prickled, and a wetness still dampened his cheeks. 

He had never seen it coming, he should have seen it coming.  
Brody prided himself on being fast, fast runner, fast swim.]

_“I get it, your big sasquatch. But I’m fast, really fucking fast.” ___

___Too fast Brody, too fast. ____ _

____He had seen a man digging up the sand every couple of meters. He was looking for something, so he had confronted him. And the man pulled a gun on him, Matt Brody froze. He froze, and let the guy get away._ _ _ _

____It was not the second time being threatened with a gun.  
Why was it his second time?_ _ _ _

____“Are you coming in Matt?” C.J startled him, he had to grasp the railings to steady himself. Glancing to the ground below Matt fixed an easy smile at C.J._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, just enjoying the peace.”_ _ _ _

____“Not stargazing, again are we?” She teased him as he walked down the steps._ _ _ _

____He lapsed for a second, his delay faltering. It wouldn’t matter, except that Matt knew very well that a second of faltering could cost him everything._ _ _ _

____-  
Dinner was no different than normal, lots of talking. Laughing, a little bit of arguing. _ _ _ _

____Then Stephanie went and mention that Leed’s had been charged and Matt cracked. His finger slipped on the bottle of cheap cider and it spilt over the table._ _ _ _

____“Shit!” Matt swore reaching for a napkin but at the same time pushed his plate on to his lap. “Shit, fuck, shit!” He stepped out of the disaster zone._ _ _ _

____“Brody chill out,” Stephanie intervened picking up the thankfully intact plate. There was still the case of split food and cider but the hot bolognaise sauce was seeping through his jeans. There was too much input, the Leed’s case, the urgent talking._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry I need, I need, fuck I need to, I gotta, I’ll go,” Matt panicked and rushed to his closet bedroom. Once inside he tore off his jeans and sunk down onto the bed. The only thing grounding him was the ever-crackling CB._ _ _ _

____Sighing, he let the exhaustion spread through is body and succumbed to the beckoning call of sleep._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

_____Victoria Leed’s was holding a gun to his head, the metal barrel pressing into his forehead. The platform creaked and the trigger was pulled. Only it went straight through Brody and into Mitch. With a cry Brody lunged forward after him into the ocean. Matt swam deeper and deeper looking for Mitch. When he tried to find the surface, he found that a cage was looking him to the ocean floor. ____ _ _ _

______Brody thrashed upwards, putting the bed sheets and in his haste falls off the cot onto the floor.  
He hit it with a thud and a few moments later lights were flickering on and the door opened to reveal his team standing in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______From his spot on the floor swaddled with blankets Brody knew how he looked, he just couldn’t find to in himself to care._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You okay Matt?” C.J asked first, Matt looked around trying to find an explanation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” he gasps. “I just had a bad dream, Leeds case ya know?” He tries to laugh it off , but Mitch is a bitch and throws it back in his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well take a cup of concrete and harden up princess,” he laughs turning to shut the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Matt Brody snaps._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse me?” The others turn around and Mitch looks affronted. “I almost died that night twice forgive me if I can’t exactly walk it off!” Brody yells._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch scoffs and rolls his eyes, “we’re life guards why put our lives out their everyday!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Matt jumps up and stands toe to toe with Mitch, when it comes down to it Brody is almost as tall as Mitch so starring him down isn’t too hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For the beach. We help little kids and stop people from dying, we protect the beach, the people and the bay. I didn’t sign up for a drug heist, to have a gun out to my fucking head!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch stays silent this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There was a sand grifter this evening, I went to talk to him and guess what? He put a gun to my head! This is the seccond time I’ve been threatened with a gun! But you know what pisses me off? That a normal person doesn’t have guns in their face, I shouldn’t have had Victoria Leeds shive her gun in my face but it happened! But it fucking happened! Because of you’re fucking insane Mitch!” Brody’s crying now, huge sobs are cracking his words._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t, I can’t, I... I’ll put my life on the line for anyone on that beach because I’m a life guard. But for drug heists and corrupt governments? Next time,” Matt shakes a finger in Mitch’s face. “Next you’re own your own, because when Steph watches her movies and I hear those gun shots _I can’t breathe _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Brody’s dead on his feet now, he waves the others good night and shuts his door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he wakes up he knows he’s missed first shift, but by the looks of the whiteboard they already handled it. But not willing to be even more of a screwup he downs a coffe and heads to the beach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Walking up the steps of tower 2 he is meeted with a kindly smile from Summer and C.J._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where’s aqua man?” Brody croaks, he coughs to clear it surprised by how wrecked he sounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right here,” Mitch calls from the bottom of the steps. Slowly Brody walks back down. The realisation what he was sayer last night finally dawned on him. A red tinge coloured his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry, I was so used to seeing you in golden boy light I didn’t think about you as a person past that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Brody looked up at the man and smiled weakly. He had a long way to go to being okay, but here was a good start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Baywatch was a good start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
